


Another Window to a less Empty Room

by Cassandra_of_Troy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s03e06 A Window Into An Empty Room, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Fix-It, Getting Back Together, M/M, One Shot, References to Canon, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_of_Troy/pseuds/Cassandra_of_Troy
Summary: AU where everything is the same, but Jace is not the Owl and Malec didn’t really break up when they go to dinner with Maryse at Hunter's Moon. To disguise the Shadow World from Charlie, everyone comes together to make up a "normal" story.I wanted to write this fanfic because Izzy took Charlie to meet her mom and her brothers, but then he never showed up again! And just the thought of them all pretending to be mundane for one night was really fun!I ship Sizzy with all my heart, I swear, don't get me wrong!





	Another Window to a less Empty Room

— How about we order some food? — Isabelle suggested.

  
— That’s a great idea. I’m starving! — Alec agreed.

  
Maryse was sitting at one of Hunter's Moon's tables with her three children, and although she still felt terrible about herself losing her runes for treason to the Clave, she was happy. Even with the looks they got from people who knew about her punishment from time to time.

  
— I hope I'm not embarrassing you — she said uncomfortably.

  
— What are you talking about? — Alec looked up from the menu and it was amazing how he could feel her pain, even behind her claims to be fine. — You are our mother! We stand by you!

  
— Always — Isabelle added, with her friendly smile that filled her mother with gratitude.

  
— Thank you — Maryse put her hand over her daughter's, feeling her heart light. Her relationship with the three was never the best, but she had been fortunate enough to have a second chance to do what was right. — If there's a silver lining in this, it's getting to be with the three of you again! — Jace smiled at her, so full of love as if she had actually given birth to him.

  
— So — Alec intoned a change of subject and she was grateful. — What are you going to do now?

  
— I need to find a job — she said with anxiety in her voice that was far less fear than she had expected and much more excitement. — I'm looking forward to it, actually! Where is Magnus? I’m surprised he’s not here yet. It's Happy Hour!

  
Alec grinned awkwardly.

  
— I left him a message — Maryse noticed that something in his answer was trying to disguise the truth, but her son didn't seem willing to share yet and she didn't want to press him.

  
— I'm sure he'll be here soon — Izzy said, seeming to know more than the others and he nodded, with pain in his eyes.

  
— Isabelle, where is your friend? — her daughter looked at her with distress.

  
— What friend? — Jace questioned, awakening to the conversation.

  
— Friend? — Alec was surprised too. — Wait. You have a new boyfriend?

  
They were so jealous and protective of their sister that it filled Maryse's heart with joy.

  
— Why am I the last to hear about this? — Alec looked offended that he didn't know about a detail of Izzy's life. She always told him everything and he had learned to do the same.

  
— Uh, no, Alec, I haven’t heard about this either — Jace stared at his brother with the same feeling. They were so jealous!

  
— He's not my boyfriend — she said, annoyed, amusing their mother. — We’ve being on one date!

  
— He is a doctor! — Maryse confided to her children behind her glass with a proud smile.

  
— And what is he? — Alec questioned, unable to separate the older brother from the Head of the Institute. — Werewolf? Warlock? — there was more than curiosity in his voice, maybe a little fear.

  
— He's a mundane — Izzy answered, seeming to try to reassure him.

  
— Seriously? — Alec asked, looking from his sister to Jace.

  
— That's new — the other agreed, and Isabelle glared at him, as they used to when they were children.

  
— I'm practically a mundane at this point — Maryse interfered.

  
— You all have to promise to behave yourselves — the girl used her threatening tone.

  
— Us? — Jace made a confused expression, looking from her to his brother.

  
— What? — Alec didn't seem to understand why she was asking them to behave either.

  
The door to the bar opened, turning away Isabelle's attention from her two jealous brothers, and Charlie entered, searching for her. When their eyes met, she waved at him, making him smile and walk toward the table.

  
— Oh, Isabelle, he's handsome! — Maryse commented, the four pairs of eyes analyzing the new company.

  
— Mom! — Izzy looked away to her mother, making her laugh.

  
Charlie introduced himself formally, trying not to look intimidated when he met the Lightwood family on his second date with Isabelle. He took the chair across from her, standing next to Alec.

  
— So, what kind of doctor are you? — Alec asked, unable to contain his interrogation.

  
— Pediatric surgeon — Charlie answered calmly.

  
— You work with children? — Jace asked, joining his brother in the task of pressuring his sister's possible future boyfriend.

  
— Yeah, kids love breaking arms, run into coffee tables. And not everybody heals as fast as Isabelle — she grinned as she hadn't done for a long time when he gently looked to her.

  
— Yeah, the magic of makeup — she tugged at her bangs awkwardly, and none of the other three understood exactly what they were talking about.

  
— Anyway, Isabelle told me about the family business — Charlie tried to continue the conversation, but the table air seemed to tense.

  
— What exactly did she tell you? — Alec asked worriedly.

  
— Is the jewelry a secret? — Charlie asked, confused by his reaction.

  
— Oh, _jewelry_? — Alec repeated, amused and relieved. — She told you we are _jewelers_? — Izzy laughed at him.

  
— We prefer to think of ourselves as _artists_ — Maryse intruded, putting her hand over her son's, trying to contain him.

  
— Artists? — a voice caught everyone's attention and they turned to Clary and Magnus, who had approached without drawing attention.  
Jace open his beautiful smile, bringing his girlfriend to his side. Before sitting down, Clary greeted Maryse, and it seemed as they had always gotten along. Alec still didn't seem to believe Magnus was really there.

  
— We were talking about the jewels — Isabelle answered the question that had hung in the air. — The family business — the two soon understood and laughed. — Charlie, this is Clary, my brother Jace's girlfriend.

  
— How are you? — Clary smiled kindly, understanding the pressure the mundane must be passing upon meeting the Lightwoods.

  
— And Magnus is Alec's boyfriend — she continued, as the warlock pulled a chair to sit between Alec and Jace.

  
— Nice to meet you — Magnus smiled gently, trying to contain his laughter at the mundane's reaction to his introduction. Alec must have been the _tough_ big brother!

  
— My pleasure — Charlie said quickly, looking as nervous as he was at the beginning.

  
— Were you talking about the Lightwood jewels then? — Clary said, trying not to let the silence lingers. She had found the idea of their "family business" very funny and wanted to see how they were playing along.

  
— Yeah, Isabelle showed me the bracelet she made the other day — Charlie replied, looking at Izzy fondly. — Do you work with that too?

  
— Me? No — Clary answered, amused by the situation. Jace looked panicked beside her. — I'm a tattoo artist! — her boyfriend laughed slightly.

  
— That makes sense — the mundane replied. — I had noticed Isabelle's tattoos, and it seems like a family taste.

  
— My fault! — Clary joked, and everyone at the table laughed, amused by all that farce. — It's my style of being an artist as well!

  
— Well, I think it's inevitable when you hang out with so many Lightwoods, isn't it? — Magnus laughed.

  
— You too…? — Charlie turned to face him. The warlock shook his head negatively.

  
— I'm at the nightclubs business. I actually own a nightclub — Magnus replied, surprising everyone. It was not a lie.

  
— Oh! I thought you made jewelry too — Charlie commented, looking at the many rings the warlock wore in his hands.

  
— Uh, this? — Magnus carefully flourished his fingers. — They were all Alexander's gifts — he gently touched his boyfriend's knee, with a bright smile.

  
— So, rings are your specialty? — Charlie seemed either genuinely interested or too nervous to make a good impression.

  
— They really are! — Alec replied with a smile, looking much more comfortable than he had been at first, which didn't go unnoticed. Magnus had that effect on him.

  
— Isabelle's are bracelets — Charlie continued and turned to Jace, who had interacted very little in the conversation. — What about yours... Jace? — he asked, confirming that he had saved the right name.

  
— Oh, mine? Necklaces — Jace replied, trying not to sound nervous, which made Clary laugh.

  
— He had made a beautiful one for me, which I unfortunately lost — she said, laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, helping to tranquilize him. — But he’s so talented, that’s why I fell in love!

  
Everyone laughed, letting the silence hung over them momentarily and Magnus took Alec's glass from the table, examining it curiously.

  
— What are you drinking? — he asked before taking a sip.

  
— Whiskey — Alec answered and they faced each other. Magnus's expression relaxed into a smile.

  
— You're getting more bad habits from me than your mother would like — the warlock teased, making Maryse laugh. — Come, help me choose what I'm going to drink tonight — he stood and Alec imitated him promptly.

  
— Aren't you going to drink whiskey too? — he asked, sounding too hopeful for the two of them to be talking only about drinks.

  
— Maybe not — Magnus laughed and they moved away from the table.

  
— That’s the reason for his bad mood? — Maryse laughed, turning to her daughter.

  
— They had a little argument this morning — Izzy explained, laughing. — Alec was all day unbearable, as if the world would end!

  
— Magnus didn't want to come either — Clary added. — He came all the way saying Alec wouldn't want him here!

  
— Why am I the only one nobody tells anything? — Jace complained and Clary stroked his hair. — Alec at least had to tell me something! He is my Parabatai! — only after saying that he remembered Charlie's presence at the table with.

  
— Parabatai? What does this mean? — He asked curiously.

  
— It's a word Alec and I came up with when we were kids — Jace lied. — I went to live with the Lightwoods when my parents died, I was ten — he explained, and Maryse took his hand affectionately. — Alec is two years older than me and at first he didn't seem to want me around. That's when he told me that we would be more than brothers, we would be best friends. That's what Parabatai means — he finished awkwardly and Clary kissed his cheek. — Until today.

  
— Who’s up for some dessert? — Maryse asked, smiling and changing the focus of the conversation again.

  
— I am! — Izzy replied, pleased.

  
— Sure — Jace agreed.

  
— Maryse Lightwood? At Hunter's Moon? — they were interrupted and Maryse didn't seem to believe her eyes.

  
— Lucian — she said with surprise and emotion.

  
Luke had also approached their table without drawing attention and gave his seductive smile to her. Maryse looked at Izzy, who soon understood what her mother wanted.

  
— We should get another round — she said, getting up and pulling Charlie with her, while Jace and Clary did the same, leaving their mother and Luke with the table for them.

  
— How are you, kiddo? — Luke hugged Clary and kissed her on the top of her head before she walked away and he could sit in front of the woman.

  
— Obviously, you heard what happened — Maryse said, her hands showing her arms without the runes.

  
— I did — he confirmed sympathetically. — I'm sorry.

  
— Poetic justice, isn’t it? Considering how shamefully I acted when you were excommunicated — she said regretfully.

  
— I’m not here to rub it in, believe me! I know first hand how hard it is. Reaching for your stele and realising it’s not there. I know it's daunting, but I promise it's not all bad. And if you need help adjusting, I'm around — he finished with a smile and she had small tears shining on the edge of her very brown eyes when she smiled back at him.

  
— I appreciate that. It is a new beginning — she looked at her children, standing at the counter. — A chance for me to be a better person!

  
— There you go — he grinned, looking straight at her and suddenly looking down.

  
— What? — Maryse noticed the gesture, worried.

  
— Nothing — he said quickly, turning his eyes slightly to her. — I just...— he seemed resistant to say, which made her relieved and even more curious.

  
— What? — she asked again, smiling.

  
— I just haven't seen you let your hair down literally since the Accords Ball in Idris — he confessed, and Maryse touched her hair minimally, as if realizing at that moment too that she had it down.

  
— That was twenty years ago — she said nostalgically and surprised.

  
— Was that twenty years ago? — Luke repeated incredulously. — Well, you look just as lovely now as you did then! — Maryse looked up at him, surprised by the compliment and Luke smiled at her.

  
At the counter, Izzy, Charlie, Jace, and Clary had ordered new drinks and were deciding on a dessert.

  
— Who would say, huh? — Clary commented, smiling towards the table.

  
— What? — Jace asked, confused and the two girls laughed.

  
— Luke and Mom — Izzy replied excitedly. — I think we'll end up with Clary's stepfather being ours too!

  
Magnus and Alec approached them, both with martinis and holding hands.

  
— What have we miss? — Alec asked, confused, indicating Maryse and Luke talking at their table.

  
— Mom wanted some company too — Jace replied with a shrug and his brother nodded with a satisfied smile. — Did you two are cool again? — he still seemed annoyed that he didn't know about his Parabatai relationship problems.

  
— What? — Magnus asked, wrapping his arm around Alec's waist.

  
— You two are drinking martinis, so everything looks back to normal — Izzy laughed.

  
— Can you two pretend you are no longer children? — their older brother said uncomfortably, but he was as relaxed as he had been since he began to date Magnus.

  
— Shall we choose our desserts? — Clary suggested.

  
— Thanks — Alec gestured toward her, so that his brother and sister would copy her.

  
— I want brownie with ice cream — Jace announced, looking at the Hunter's Moon menu.

  
— I think _Jacey_ can’t stop being a kid — Magnus joked, getting a crooked look from the other. — I'll want the merengue pear!

  
— It looks delicious! — Alec agreed with a smile.

  
— I don't mind being a kid as well — Clary took Jace's arm affectionately. — I'll want the brownie with ice cream too.

  
Charlie looked at Izzy and they both felt the pressure of their choice. Should they order the same desserts as the two couples, or was it too early?

  
— The pie looks delicious — she took courage, to make up her mind first. — Berrys are my favorite! — he smiled. — Are you more for pies or cheesecakes?

  
— Cheesecake really looks good — he said, relieved that she had helped him.

  
— So all decided?

  
— I'll ask mom and Luke what they want — Jace said, walking away with Clary momentarily.

  
— Alexander told me you're a doctor — Magnus talked to Charlie and he confirmed. — I have a great friend who works as a nurse, Catarina Loss!

  
— Great professional! — Charlie smiled. — And an admirable person! I don't think I've ever met anyone so perfect for the hospital work!

  
— She's wonderful! — Magnus smiled. He was always happy to see his friends appreciated for the qualities he admired in them. — And we both love taking care of her baby girl, Madzie! — Alec smiled as broadly as possible.

  
— So much! — he agreed.

  
— She has a real adoration for Alexander — Magnus explained.

  
— It's reciprocal — Alec said, sweetly.

  
— Alec is the _biggest softy_ with kids — Izzy explained. — Our little brother Max has him in his hands! — Charlie laughed.

  
— Madzie too! Alexander can't say no to her! — Magnus laughed.

  
— Do you two want to stop? — he asked, turning red. — There are people I work with here who will hear you ruining my image!

  
— What image? — Jace sneered, turning back to his brother, who rolled his eyes. — The two will want tiramisu and prepare for the heart eyes for the rest of the night.

  
They all laughed, finishing their orders and returning to their table together. Luke moved to the couch, staying between Clary and Maryse, under the pretext of not having to "steal" any more chairs from the other tables.

  
The desserts arrived and everyone was delighted with their choices. Izzy offered Charlie some of her pie and he returned it with cheesecake when they thought no one was paying attention to them.

  
Maryse had warned Luke of the fact that Charlie was mundane and all the history they had created so as not to tell him anything about the Shadow World and he found it very funny to get into it.

  
Alec stood to pick up new drinks for him and Magnus as Underhill stopped beside him.

  
— How you doing, boss? — he greeted him gently, making Alec amused and uncomfortable at the same time.

— Good. Having a good night out? — he asked politely as he got his drinks back.

  
— Very good — he grinned, turning to face the table Alec was headed for. — Enjoy your night, sir. I'll let you get back to your family and your better half!  
— Thank you. Enjoy your night too, Andrew!

  
Alec sat next to Magnus, passing him his martini with a smile, but his boyfriend stared at him looking upset.

  
— Who is your friend? — he asked quietly, only for Alec to hear, surprising with his tone of voice.

  
— Underhill? — the shadowhunter asked, confused, wondering about that reaction. Magnus raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, nodding. — It's the Institute's new head of security — Alec explained.

  
— And he wants to sit here? Or would you rather I give my seat, to not be awkward?

  
— Are you jealous? — Alec asked, smiling as if he'd heard the most beautiful thing in his life.

  
— Don't be ridiculous — Magnus tried to keep his voice still low. — I just thought my presence could be disrupting your date...

  
— You're so beautiful jealous!

  
— Don't you dare repeat that or I'll put you to sleep on the couch! — Alec agreed, with a minimal smile on his lips.

  
The night was better than Isabelle and Maryse had planned. They asked for the bill, before heading for the exit. Luke offered to take Maryse with his car and she said goodbye to her children and all their companions.

  
Alec and Magnus also said goodbye, saying they were "walking" to the apartment. At the first opportunity, they would enter a portal, out of sight of the mundane. Jace and Clary left Izzy with her date, saying goodbye with the excuse that they would walk home together too.

  
— I confess that, when you asked me to come here with your mother and brothers, I thought I would be massacred — Charlie joked when they were alone. — But it was a very delightful night, Isabelle!

  
— Really was, wasn't it? Apart from the beginning, when my brothers embarrassed me to death interrogating you — she huffed, displeased and he laughed.  
— It was nothing I wasn't expecting. They are very protective of you. I don't think your little brother would be any different either.

  
— I don't think so either. We are very attached and he wants to do everything Alec does… Speaking of him, sorry for my big brother's lack of manners! Only Magnus can contain Alec's terrible temper! — Charlie laughed.

  
They walked side by side through the almost empty streets and he had put his jacket on her shoulders.

  
— I admit that I was quite surprised! Your brother is not an easy person to read, I would think much more that he is a cop or a military than a jeweler who makes rings for his boyfriend — Izzy laughed.

  
— He sure is the Lightwood mystery — she joked. — If Alec were a book, it would be written in Indonesian and that's why only Magnus can read — they both laughed.

  
— You seem very attached to your brothers' partners!

  
— Yes, I am! Clary is the sister I never had and I'm so happy to finally have a someone to do things my brothers didn't do!

  
— You didn't used to do with your mother? You two seemed very connected to me tonight.

  
— This is recent. My mother and I have never had the best of relationships and she always seemed to care more about my brothers than me. I was always more attached to my father. But after their divorce, my mother and I seem to have found a way to a better relationship!

  
Charlie smiled sympathetically and they were silent for a while, just walking and enjoying the night. Izzy laughed at the sight of him taking courage to reach out to her. As much as it was a second date and it had gone well, even with her family involved, she didn't know how things would work between her and a mundane. Hiding the Shadow World for one night was almost easy, but longer would be complicated.

  
— I think I better go — she said, before he could do anything. — Thank you so much for another wonderful night, Charlie! I liked very much!

  
— And it didn't end with stitches on your forehead — he joked. — I think this is progress!

  
— Sure it’s — she laughed, turning to signal for a cab.

  
— I hope to see you again, Isabelle — he said, slowly approaching and holding her by the coat, making her smile.

  
Subtly clutching her hand to the guy's neck, Izzy briefly joined their lips together, making him closing his eyes, in satisfaction.

  
— Good night, Charlie — she returned his coat and got into the cab, returning to the Institute with a heartache that her life had no room for something as normal as that feeling...

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know if you liked!


End file.
